Promesses Brisées
by Chupachupss
Summary: La journée de Caroline avait déjà été dans son top des jours horribles lorsqu'elle reçut une image très intime via son téléphone portable… Spoilers pour le 4x16. –Traduction–
1. Chapitre 1

Oyé oyé jeunes citoyens du peuple Fanfiction, je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour une nouvelle traduction (que j'ai déjà fini de traduire au passage), "**Broken Promises**" de "**mrsl488**". Quatre chapitres tout beaux, tout frais, tout bien traduis (_non je ne me lance pas de fleurs_ xD) et tout bien postés !

* * *

Voili voilou... Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère...)

* * *

**/!\ Bien évidemment, tous les droits d'auteurs reviennent à "**mrsl488**", je ne fais que traduire sa magnifique fiction ! /!\**

* * *

**_:::: :::: _****CHAPITRE UN **_**:::: ::::**_

* * *

Caroline n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle gisait dans son lit, essayant de refouler les images qu'elle avait de sa mère tenue contre un mur lambrissé de la pension Salvatore par Elena. Elle voyait encore les yeux de sa meilleure amie, remplis de sang et les veines en dessous d'eux, ses crocs, prêts à déchirer la peau de sa mère. Cette image fut bien dominée par celle de Caroline, sur ses genoux, dans les bois au-delà du cimetière, alors qu'Elena amorçait un geste pour planter un pieu dans son dos. C'était surtout cette surface qui l'empêchait de dormir.

Dieu merci, Damon et Stefan les avaient trouvées avant que cela ne se produise. Après que Damon eût arraché Elena loin d'elle, Stefan avait conduit Caroline à la pension où il lui avait donné un verre de bourbon et lui avait fait promettre d'aider Elena à retrouver son chemin vers le bord. Ensuite, incroyablement, si cela était possible, la nuit avait empirée. Elle avait répondu au message de Matt, puis était allée jusqu'au manoir Lockwood, se souvenant comment son cœur s'était gonflé d'espoir à la pensée de Tyler, dans la demeure, peu importe la folie de cette pensée.

Et puis il y avait eu la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à travers Matt, ses paroles, déguisées comme une déclaration d'amour, lui avait enfoncé un dernier clou dans le cercueil et Caroline s'était complètement effondrée.

Matt l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, puis elle s'était mise en pyjama, s'était fait une tasse de thé et il lui avait offert de rester sur le canapé, dans le cas où elle aurait besoin de lui. Elle avait décidé de décliner cette suggestion, se passant du confort de son ami et l'avait alors renvoyé chez lui, dans sa nouvelle demeure avec une promesse de l'appeler dans la matinée.

Il ne fallut que de cinq minutes pour que Caroline se retrouve dans la chambre de sa mère, dans l'embrasure de la chambre, regardant Liz dormir. Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu mieux dormir avec la peur qu'elle avait pour sa mère. Caroline se glissa dans le lit, puis se mit en cuillère contre sa mère, exactement comme ce qu'elle faisait lorsqu'elle avait cinq ans et avait fait un cauchemar. Seulement maintenant, le cauchemar avait pris la forme de sa meilleure amie, qui la tuait, elle, et sa mère.

Elle tourna tout ça dans un soupir, couvrant ses jambes de la couette, les pensées de Caroline dérivèrent à la suggestion d'Elena, de tourner ses propres émotions qui lui permettrait d'oublier ses sales pensées qu'elle avait sur Klaus. Comme si elle avait besoin de ça pour le faire ! _Merde, lui_, pensait-elle. Il était toujours là, jouant au bord de son esprit, sa phrase " It was all for you " résonnant dans sa tête. _Ouais, c'est ça_, se moquait-elle tout en roulant des yeux.

Juste à ce moment précis, son téléphone vibra, indiquant alors un nouveau texto. Comme elle l'aurait juré, Caroline vit apparaître le nom de Klaus sur son écran.

" Cette nuit pourrait-elle être pire ? " Pensa-t-elle, attrapant son téléphone avant qu'il ne vibre une nouvelle fois et ne réveille sa mère. Elle déverrouilla l'écran, puis cliqua sur le message, laissant alors apparaître une photo de Klaus, nu, des draps recouvrant sa taille, il était apparemment endormi. Une phrase était inscrite en dessous "Yum, presque aussi savoureux que Tyler. "

Pendant un moment, Caroline ne savait pas ce qu'elle regardait. Enfin… C'était clair qu'il s'agissait d'un Klaus endormi, mais son esprit ne pouvait pas trouver le contexte. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, comme si quelqu'un avait couru ses doigts à travers eux, plus d'une fois. Il avait une marque de morsure sur son cou et un sourire satisfait sur son visage en plein sommeil.

"Qu'est-ce que…" Elle a chuchoté, avant de glisser hors du lit et du rembourrage de la chambre jusqu'au canapé du salon. Est-ce que c'est une sorte de blague ? Qui enverrait… "

Pendant une seconde, elle considéra que c'était probablement Elena qui jouait à un autre de ses jeux, mais Caroline avait l'intuition que ce n'était pas la brune. Sur le coin de l'image, on pouvait apercevoir un bracelet allongé sur le lit, celui qu'elle avait déjà vu auparavant, sur le poignet de cette salope de louve*, Hayley.

" Tu dois me faire marcher !" Klaus avait couché avec cette chienne. Il avait tout dit à Caroline, qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait tout fait pour elle, et là il venait d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec Hayley. Il savait, il le savait, ce qu'elle ressentait pour la louve, combien la présence de la jeune fille dans la vie de Tyler lui avait fait du mal. Sans parler du fait que cette salope avait aidé Tyler à supprimer le sired-bond de tous ses hybrides. A quoi, bon dieu, avait-il pensé ?

Caroline vit rouge alors qu'elle passait dans sa chambre, se rhabillant rapidement et courut vers la porte. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait seulement que ce jour complètement horrible venait d'empirer, car Klaus était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

* * *

*_Généralement_, je traduis "bitch" comme "garce", mais dans cette fiction, Caroline haïe tellement Hayley et je pense que ce mot est plus puissant qu'une simple injure comme "garce", c'est mon point de vue en tout cas.

* * *

Ce que j'aime le plus dans cette fiction, c'est l'écriture simple et carrée, franchement, j'aime beaucoup ^o^

Bon sinon, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ou si vous auriez des conseils à me donner :)

✩ Merci encore à "**mrsl488**" pour m'accorder le droit de traduire sa little fiction ! (même si je ne pense qu'elle doit vraiment lire sa traduction Lol !) Thank you so much :D

* * *

**✮ Bisous Pleins de Pêches sucrées !** (why not ?) ✮


	2. Chapitre 2

Eeeeet... Me revoilà ! (si si je vous assure, et je vous interdis de soupirer xD). Je pense qu'on est toute d'accord sur un point : "On aimerait qu'Hayley nous envoie la photo de Klaus nu !". Sur cette belle pensée, je vous propose de découvrir la suite de la fiction ! :)

* * *

**Merci à mes revieweuses chéries**, **Lili'**, **TheOriginalsWithKlaus**, à **ma Youyou** (_tu vois finalement, on le garde ce surnom !),_ **Guimauve** (_merci pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que tu aimes mon travail_), à **XxDreamxX** (_Oui, Caroline n'est pas du tout contente, ça pourra ce voir dans ce chapitre_.) **elo69** (_oui Hayley est une garce, surtout dans ce chapitre !_) A **ma Lolochou** ! :D **Naruto3** (_Mici toi !)_ **boubou** (_Oh t'es adorable, merci_) **justine** (_si surtout que Caroline a été parfaite dans cet épisode et elle ne fait qu'en baver, le best du best c'est quand même Stefan qui lui fait promettre de retrouver Elena. Là je trouvais que ça dépassait les bornes ! Merci beaucoup :D_) à **XxLegend-AutomnexX** ! **sabrina-visiteur** (_Oki, c'est vrai que les chapitres sont courts, j'espère que tu le seras dans celui-ci ^o^)_ klaroline68 (_De rien, Voici la suite_ !) **Kassandra** (_C'est très gentil, j'ai essayé de poster le plus vite possible_ !) Et finalement **MaelysNC** ! :D Et **aux Guest** !

Désolée mais vu que je n'ai pas trop le temps en ce moment, je vous remercie de cette façon :s. Certaines sont déjà au courant, je suis en vacances alors je ne peux qu'exprimer ma gratification de cette façon ! Bisous mes louloutes x3

* * *

**_:::: :::: _****CHAPITRE DEUX **_**:::: ::::**_

* * *

Hayley glissa hors de la porte d'entrée avec un sourire sournois sur le visage alors que Caroline venait en halte devant la maison Mikaelson. Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui n'avait pas effacé sa colère contre Klaus, seulement, en voyant Hayley, elle fut capable d'en canaliser une partie à son égard.

"Toi, la salope…" Caroline flasha sur la louve, la saisissant par les cheveux alors que celle-ci avait refermé la porte.

"Je vois que tu as eu mon message. " Hayley se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire en coin, alors même que Caroline tirait sa tête vers le bas. La blonde grogna, ses yeux brillants étaient rouges, et elle prenait une grande joie à tirer sur les cheveux de la jeune fille aussi forts qu'elle le pouvait. Puis elle la poussa par terre, la faisant valdinguer et l'éloignant de la porte d'entrée. Elle sourit fièrement en admirant sa proie qui s'était rétamée contre le sol froid et au gémissement de douleur qui s'était échappé de la bouche d'Hayley.

" Tu sais " Dit Caroline en faisant la conversation alors qu'elle se promenait autour de la forme couchée d'Hayley. " J'étais en mesure de te tolérer quand Tyler m'a demandée de faire semblant d'avoir rompu avec lui, et de faire en sorte que vous 'sortiez ensemble', seigneur, j'ai même toléré le fait que tu dormes sur son canapé tous les soirs lorsque tu avais bu trop de whisky. " Caroline s'était arrêtée devant le loup-garou vautré par terre, " Est-ce un 'truc' de loup ? Parce que, sérieusement, le whisky du Kentucky ? Ne pourrais-tu pas être encore plus clichée ? "

" Je suis désolée " Hayley l'interrompue alors qu'elle se levait pour se positionner à quatre pattes, secouant sa tête comme pour avoir les idées claires, " ai-je touché un point sensible ? " Elle leva les yeux vers Caroline, brillants de malices.

Caroline considéra Hayley pendant un moment, sa tête s'inclinant alors qu'elle se demandait ce que, Tyler, Klaus ou autres, auraient pu voir dans cette fille. Ses cheveux faisaient bien trop timides, et ses lèvres étaient trop grandes… On lui avait crédité de beaux yeux, ils étaient assez frappants, mais quand même.

" Toucher un point sensible impliquerait que je me soucie que tu es eu quelques frissons avec Klaus, or ce n'est pas le cas. " Caroline mentait, tant à Hayley qu'à elle-même, " Je suis juste énervée que tu viennes de rendre ma journée merdique encore plus merdique. "

Hayley se leva, étirant son cou dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, tout en mettant sa main sur ce qui était son cuir chevelu. Elle regardait Caroline comme si elle la perçait à travers sa bravade.

" Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, enfin, pas vraiment " dit-elle pensivement : " J'étais un peu autre part mais je crois me rappeler que l'hybride pourrait avoir crié ton nom, tu sais, dans le feu de l'action. "

Caroline se précipita vers la louve, atterrissant au-dessus d'elle, et prit du plaisir en entendant ses os céder. À califourchon sur son dos, elle poussa le visage d'Hayley vers le bas, fissurant alors le béton.

" Tu devrais te taire, parce que, sérieusement, comme je le disais, j'ai eu une affreuse journée et je pourrais réellement envisager de te casser la colonne vertébral. " Caroline enfonça plus profondément la tête d'Hayley lorsqu'un souffle témoin indiqua qu'elles avaient de la compagnie.

" Mesdames, " demanda la voix, " c'est vraiment indigne de vous "

Caroline leva les yeux vers le visage souriant de Klaus. De son point de vue, elle pouvait voir qu'il s'était habillé avec hâte, lui rappelant ses activités de soirée. Son estomac se retourna quand elle sentit l'odeur de sexe. Une image d'eux deux s'étreignant poussa dans son cerveau, elle donna un dernier coup dans la tête d'Hayley dans le sol et se leva.

Main sur les hanches, ses yeux bleus brillants profondément, Caroline observait Klaus lui sourire. Elle regarda ostensiblement sa chemise, qu'il avait enfilée à l'envers. Ses yeux suivirent les siens, en passant par les coutures de son Henley. Son sourire disparu alors qu'il reposa le regard sur les deux jeunes filles, se rendant compte que Caroline le savait. Croisant ses bras, il regarda la blonde, un sourcil levé, sans oser lui dire quoique ce soit. Elle ne reculerait pas, elle leva ses deux sourcils vers lui et dit d'une voix calme et dangereuse, " Je serai à l'intérieur. Je te laisse sortir le sac poubelle. " Il tressaillit quand elle frappa son épaule contre la sienne, le poussant au passage, alors que la tête haute, elle se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

* * *

N'oublier pas le bonheur que procure la touche "post review" juste en dessous ;)


	3. Chapitre 3

Hey ! Je passe en coup de vent, encore une fois, désolée... Donc je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !

J'essaie de poster assez vite, vu que les chapitres sont courts... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

_**Merci à**_... **Youyou** (_toi tu as eu le privilège d'avoir une vraie réponse_ !), **lolochou** (_oui, j'ai hésité vingt fois avant de bien traduire cette phrase_), **Lilihammer56** (_désolée en passant, vu que je suis rentrée de vacs je vais essayer de rester un peu plus longtemps ici mais c'est pas sûr...)_ **Mel023** (_mici, oui elle est en effet furieuse_.) **TheOriginalsWithKlaus** (_Oui mais en même temps Klaus passe toujours un sal quart d'heure avec Caroline x3_) **Saku85** (_J'essaie d'aller vite, la voici la suite x3 Merci beaucoup !)_** ludyzouille**_ (il y a quand même de bonnes fics Klaro en français ! La voici la suite, Caroline et Klaus vont avoir une petite discussion 'sympathique' Lol !) _**Lillubye**_ (Merci beaucoup ! Là je pourrais te dire qu'un nouveau chapitre de Time & Time Again est sorti dimanche ! Cette fois-ci je ne suis pas à la bourre ^o^ !) _**Mlanie01**_ (T'es adorable toi ! La voici la suite :3) _**MaelysNC**_ (tu n'as pas un compte fanfic toi ? Oo Pas grave, je ne pense pas que ce soit catastrophique, si j'ai le temps, je modifierais tout ça ! Merci de me l'avoir dit !) _**klaroline68**_ (merci ! La voici la suite) _**Bouboou**_ (ouiii je suis partout ! XD Toi aussi passe de bonnes vacances ! Je suis contente de voir que tu apprécies mon travail en tout cas, même quand tu ne sais pas que c'est moi XD) _**justine**_ (Coucou ! ^o^ Tu as l'air de bien aimé Hayley dis-donc ! Mon avis ? Je pense que Klaus ne s'en voulait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il apprenne pour le bébé. On voit bien dans le 4x17 qu'il revient vers Caro' comme si de rien n'était. Non, il ne regrettait pas, mais sur le coup, quand Sophie lui a dit, il a dû sûrement penser à Caro, enfin j'aimerais bien lol !) _**XxDreamxX**_ (merci, c'est super gentil tout ça !) _**Guimauve**_ (Pauvre Hayley Lol ! Merci !) _**Caalypso94**_ (oui, une dark Caroline c'est toujours génial à voir je trouve x3 Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi !) _**Lea** **Michaelson** _(Thanks !) et _**aux guest**_, __**pour leurs gentilles reviews !**_

OMG ! Vous avez vu le pâté que vous m'avez fait écrire ? Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour pour mes Lectrices x3 !

* * *

**_::: :::_**** CHAPITRE TROIS** _**::: :::**_

* * *

Caroline attendait dans l'atelier d'art de Klaus, quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le bruit des pas sur le marbre dans le grand hall. En entrant dans la demeure plus tôt, elle avait été submergée par des souvenirs de la nuit, où elle avait dansé avec Klaus. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait cherché cette salle, parmi toutes les chambres de la demeure, elle lui était familière et cela lui rappelait la fois où il lui avait proposé d'aller à Rome, ou autres lieux exotiques. Elle avait été un peu intimidée par sa mondanité cette nuit-là, mais pas assez pour le laisser s'en tirer avec Tyler et la menace de ses amis. Alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle, profitant de la chaleur masculine de la salle, et des peintures de Klaus éparpillées partout, elle était perdue quant à la façon dont elle était arrivée ici.

Lorsqu'elle avait quitté sa maison, elle avait eu l'intention de… Elle n'était pas sûre. Elle avait été tellement en colère, et avait vu rouge quand elle avait réalisé que Klaus avait couché avec cette salope de louve, qu'elle n'avait pas réellement pensé à ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait simplement accourue. Quand elle était arrivée et avait vu Hayley, il n'y avait eu aucun doute que dans l'esprit de la jeune femme, elle avait eu besoin de montrer qui était l'Alpha, indépendamment du fait qu'elle n'était pas un loup-garou. Cette garce avait montré dans Mystic Falls une intention malveillante, sacrifiant douze hybrides et posant alors les bases du bannissement et de la vie en course de Tyler. Caroline l'aurait tuée.

Klaus entra dans la pièce, sa chemise remise impeccablement et ses cheveux avaient été peignés. La marque de morsure qu'elle avait vue sur la photo avait bien évidemment guéri. Il se dirigea vers la table, débouchant une carafe et saisissant deux verres. Son œil la rattrapa et il fit un signe vers le scotch, demandant silencieusement la permission de verser le liquide pour deux personnes.

Caroline considéra cela comme si elle devait le décliner, mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle pouvait avoir besoin de fortification. Elle hocha la tête et il remplit le deuxième verre.

" À quoi dois-je le plaisir de ta compagnie ce soir ? " Il lui demanda poliment, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient simplement à prendre un verre après un dîner, par opposition à ce qu'il soit deux heures du matin. Il se dirigea vers elle, elle se tenait près de son chevalet et il lui tendit le verre.

" Penses-tu vraiment avoir besoin de demander ? " Caroline demanda brusquement, prenant la boisson en faisant son possible pour ne pas toucher sa main. Remarquant son évasion, il leva un sourcil, une de ses habitudes qui commençait à la faire enrager.

Pendant un instant, il ne dit rien alors qu'il déplaçait quelques croquis distraitement. Sentant ses yeux le fixer, il la regarda.

" Ah oui, Hayley. Je dois dire que je suis très impressionné par la rapidité de la nouvelle qui se répand. C'est étrange, il y a quelques semaines je n'ai eu qu'à attendre 36 heures pour entendre parler d'Elena qui changeait encore de frère. "

Caroline le regarda par-dessus son verre tandis qu'elle goûtait le scotch. " Haha, tu es vraiment drôle ! " dit-elle sarcastiquement. Elle tira son portable hors de sa poche, puis ouvrit le message, cliqua sur la photo et le lui tendit.

Il blêmit devant son air si vulnérable. C'était une occasion rare pour lui d'être pris au dépourvu, mais Hayley l'avait fait, en prenant une photo de lui pendant qu'il dormait. Il estima qu'il était chanceux d'être immortel, car il aurait tout aussi bien pu être une cible facile et se faire tuer avec un simple pieu dans le cœur. Se ressaisissant, il lui remit son téléphone.

" C'est une très belle photo…"

" Arrête ça, juste arrête ! " Sans s'en rendre compte, Caroline s'était rapproché de lui, de fait qu'elle sentait son eau de Cologne lui chatouiller le nez. " Ce n'est pas drôle ! Comment as-tu pu coucher avec elle ? "

" Et pourquoi t'en soucies-tu ? " Il répliqua : " Au dernières nouvelles, tu me détestes pour avoir fait fuir le jeune Tyler. J'ai essayé de te tuer il n'y a même pas une semaine, pourquoi serait-il important pour toi que je mette une personne que j'aime dans mon lit ? "

" Tu l'aimes ? " Demanda Caroline, incrédule. " As-tu oublié qu'elle est responsable de tes hybrides qui se sont retournés contre toi ? " Caroline renversait tout sur lui, en évitant sa question, de pourquoi elle s'en souciait.

" Non, c'est Tyler qui est responsable de cette action " Répliqua Klaus, la colère perçant sa voix.

" Tu sais très bien qu'elle a provoqué Tyler en rompant les Sired-bond ! " Caroline termina son verre et se dirigea vers le bar pour le remplir de nouveau. Elle remarqua que Klaus n'avait pas touché au sien. " Pourquoi est-elle encore en ville ? Je pensais que tu l'aurais tuée au lieu de l'enculer. "

Klaus, qui avait tourné le dos à ses esquisses alors qu'elle s'était éloignée, se retourna en arrière pour la regarder, ses yeux or clignotant. Elle se tenait devant lui, lui rendant son regard.

" Fais attention Caroline, le langage grossier est tout à fait indigne de toi " dit-il avec un ton dangereux dans sa voix. " Mes relations avec Hayley ne sont pas tes affaires. Toi et moi ne sommes pas ensembles et indépendamment de mes sentiments pour toi, ils ne sont pas réciproques et j'ai des besoins à satisfaire. Si tu n'as pas l'intention de les rencontrer, je me dois de trouver une partenaire consentante*****. "

" Sérieusement ? " Caroline se retourna sur le côté, ignorant sa colère grandissante. " Alors tu vas trouver une personne que tu sais, a brisé mon cœur ?! "

" Est-ce vrai ? C'est drôle, je pensais que j'étais celui qui avais 'brisé ton cœur' lorsque j'ai refusé de laisser Tyler revenir à Mystic Falls. " dit-il ostensiblement, " pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec Tyler ? Pourquoi es-tu restée Caroline ? " Klaus lui demandait, alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement d'elle, son visage à un pouce du sien.

" Ne rejette pas tout sur moi Klaus ! Tu es celui qui a dit que : 'tu as fait tout ça pour moi', mais cinq minutes plus tard, tu es au lit avec quelqu'un que tu sais, tu SAIS, je déteste. " La voix de Caroline se fissura. " Comment as-tu pu ? "

Klaus déplaça sa main vers Caroline, lui saisissant le menton fermement, tout en l'inclinant vers le haut, la forçant à le regarder. " Pourquoi es-tu ici ? " demanda-t-il doucement, cherchant ses yeux.

Ces mêmes yeux bleus mous remplis de larmes : " Je ne sais pas" admit-elle. Prenant une grande respiration, elle poursuivit : " Aujourd'hui, ça a été terrible, Elena a désactivé ses émotions elle m'a laissée tomber sur la tête, a tenté de mordre ma mère, puis a essayé de me tuer. Pour empirer les choses, Tyler, Ty-" Elle s'interrompit avec un sanglot, en secouant la tête et en s'éloignant de lui.

" Caroline, sweetheart ", lui dit-il en essayant de la ramener vers lui.

Elle haussa les épaules : " Non, tu n'as pas à me consoler ! " Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte, mais il la rattrapa rapidement, saisissant ses deux bras.

" Qui donc, Caroline, arriverait à te consoler ? Matt ? " Klaus grogna à la pensée du joueur de football blond. " Il n'est pas assez pour toi ! Stefan ? Il n'arrêtera jamais de souffrir à cause d'Elena et tu ne serais jamais en mesure de faire face à son besoin de jouer les martyrs, " la voix de Klaus augmenta en volume, ses yeux se fermèrent brièvement. " Aucun de ces garçons de petite ville ne sera jamais assez pour toi. "

Caroline tenta de s'éloigner, mais Klaus avait une prise ferme sur ses bras.

" Et tu serais assez, Klaus ? Vas-tu répondre à mes besoins ? " Elle se moquait de lui, rejetant les mots qu'il avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt.

" Tu connais la réponse à cette question, " dit-il doucement. Pendant un moment, aucun des deux ne se déplaçaient, leur respiration haletante étaient le seul bruit dans la salle. Il la cherchait des yeux, que ce soit pour chercher l'autorisation ou le rejet, elle ne le savait pas, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse s'éloigner, ses lèvres étaient sur les siennes, ses mains se déplaçant sur les côtés de son visage, la tenant doucement.

Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Caroline avait passé, plus d'une nuit, à rêver à ces 'sales pensée' comme Elena l'avait accusée, se demandant quel effet aurait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Maintenant, ces mêmes lèvres bougeaient doucement sur les siennes, une de ses mains se déplaçant le long de sa joue contre son menton, tirant doucement dessus jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne s'ouvre, sa langue à la recherche d'une autre. Caroline avait déjà été embrassée avant, et avait déjà embrassé quelqu'un qui l'aimait, seulement, ce baiser-là appartenait à un homme, pas à un garçon. Elle était perdue alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui, approfondissant le baiser. L'un d'eux gémit quand ses bras se déplacèrent à leurs aises, trouvant rapidement le chemin jusqu'à son cou. Elle céda à la passion qu'il tirait sur elle, et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, saisissant ses mèches avec force, tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle du baiser. Il la soutenu contre la porte de ses mains tandis que son visage se déplaçait le long de son corps. Il saisit ses hanches, mais pas avant que ses mains eurent déferlées les côtés de ses seins, envoyant des ondes de choc à travers sa colonne vertébrale, court-circuitant jusqu'à son cerveau. Alors que Klaus tirait ses hanches contre lui, lui faisant savoir sans paroles combien il la voulait, Caroline oublia tout, son petit monde n'était focalisé que sur eux deux.

* * *

*****Je suis consentante Klaus ^o^. D'ailleurs je me doute que je ne suis pas la seule...

A bientôt pour le dernier Chapitre !


	4. Chapitre 4

Dernier Chapitre, vous avez cru que Caroline se ferait prendre sans protester ? Ahaha… Désolée de casser vos fantasmes ^o^

Et dire que la dernière fois que j'ai posté, j'étais en Corse :(.

* * *

_**Problème**_ : On est toutes consentantes pour être avec Klaus. Comment allons-nous régler ça ? 0o"

* * *

**Merci merci merci merciiii à vous toutes, c'est-à-dire** : **mboubou** (_et bienvenue_ ;D), **Mel023** (_Les baisers Klaro, ça rend joyeux !),_ **Lilihammer56** (on est toute consentante, c'est un gros problème !) **Lea Michaelson** (_thanks again !)_ **Rucky**, **justine** (_Hey ! Ca se voit que tu veux me faire écrire Lol ! ^o^ Mais vu que je t'adore, je vais te répondre : J'aurais pensé que la saison serait un peu plus joyeuse mais au final, elle est restée dans des tournures très sombres. J'espère que dans la saison 5, on aura un peu plus de bonheur et de scènes joyeuses comme dans la saison 2. Surtout que JP se concentre sur ses couples, et non pas sur l'intrigue. J'ai apprécié la saison 4 pour le Klaro et le DE, mais sinon, c'était assez plat. Admets que tu es fière de voir que j'ai pris toute la place pour te répondre xD) _**Guimauve**_ (lol) _**TheOriginalsWithKlaus**_ (voici ENFIN le dernier chapitre ! ^o^)_ **AnonymeY** (_on va absolument devoir trouver une solution, parce que si toutes les fans de Klaus sont consentantes...)_ **Joul** (_tu es vraiment adorable, tes mots me touchent vraiment ! Merci beaucoup et voici la suite :D_) **klausetcaroline** (_Je t'ai déjà répondu mais bon xD Encore merci !)_ **lolochou** (_Toi aussi je t'ai déjà répondue mais j'adore ta longue review :D_) **vampirenessi** (_merciiii !_) **klaroline68** (_voici la fameuse suite ! Merci beaucoup ^o^)_ **Klaroline** (_Comme promis et comme je t'avais dit : je le poste bel et bien aujourd'hui :D)_

**La 'Guest'**_ : _Olala Calmos ! Klaus a tué Carol parce qu'il était blessé, tout le monde a planifié sa mort. Il a été trahit par Tyler (tu peux dire ce que tu veux, mais il fait aussi parti de cet acte), Stefan qui l'a laissé marcher dans la gueule du loup, et par dessus-tout, par Caroline elle-même en le divertissant. Tu as bien remarqué qu'il a tué Carol en étant complètement soûle, une bouteille d'alcool dans la main et ses dernières paroles à Stefan sont "solitude, Stefan". Et puis sérieusement, le maire de la ville ne servait à rien u_u. Au contraire, Julie n'a pas détruit la magie de Caroline, mais l'a renforcée. Car ça prouve bel et bien que Klaus est un homme qui peut être blessé par une trahison, confirmant ce que Caroline lui disait. La prochaine fois, crache ton venin autre part qu'ici s'il te plaît, ou essaie de critiquer avec un peu plus de crédibilité et de mots plus instructifs, ça sonnera moins enfantin, surtout avec les affreuses fautes d'orthographe que tu as faites. Passe une bonne... Journée. u_u

Fiou... En fait ça défoule ce genre de review ! XD

C'était un plaisir de vous traduire cette courte fiction ^o^

* * *

**_:::: :::: _****CHAPITRE QUATRE **_**:::: ::::**_

* * *

Caroline était perdue dans la sensation. Les évènements de la journée étaient bien loin. Chaque mauvaise chose qui s'était passée dans les dernières 24 heures, seigneur, chaque mauvaise chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé, avait été poussée dans une boîte et enterrée profondément dans un trou tandis qu'elle se livrait à ses sentiments. Elle n'avait aucun sens de leur placement, se contentant de ressentir le touché, d'abord un sein, puis un coup de main à la hanche, ses doigts la touchant follement, puis de nouveau à son visage, puis dans cheveux, les tirants durement. Le point focal de chaque sensation était ses lèvres. Ses lèvres et sa langue, ainsi que ses dents, tous participaient activement à la faire ressentir, mais cette prise de conscience et tout le reste s'exclu.

Elle n'était pas seulement un spectateur. Avec son dos contre la porte, ses mains suppliants pour un temps égal, qui coulaient sur son dos, ses muscles, lisses et tendres. Ses mains balayaient son visage, rencontrant sa rugosité qui grattait ses paumes, et cette sensation de vouloir le faire encore et encore la fit frissonner. Ses cheveux étaient grossièrement devenus ébouriffés. Elle décida que cela était plutôt bien, car la grossièreté lui envoyait des sentiments inconnus dans ses mains.

Son parfum était unique. Il sentait des pistes de forêt et de peintures à l'huile. Entre autre chose, un parfum inattendu, un musc qu'elle n'arrivait pas à associer avec lui, mais qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnu…

Caroline rompit le baiser, haletante. Elle cherchait ses yeux, à la recherche d'une réponse, essayant de donner un sens à tout ce qui se passait. Que faisait-elle ? Entre-temps, Klaus la regardait avec un mélange de désir et de confusion, puis un sentiment de rejet lent.

"Oh mon Dieu", murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. Elle se déménagea à le repousser, mais il restait ferme, saisissant ses bras, non sans douceur.

"Lâches-moi" dit-elle, ses mains empreints d'une panique croissante, "pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? Tu ne peux pas m'embrasser ! Pas maintenant ! Pas quand tu viens juste…" Ses mots furent rompus. Caroline n'arrivait pas à le dire à haute voix, pas maintenant alors que ce baiser lui avait fait tellement de bien.

Ses mains chutèrent de ses bras alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, ayant pris un peu de recul, mais pas complètement écarté. Vaguement, Caroline remarqua que ses cheveux avaient été une nouvelle fois ébouriffés, exactement comme sur l'image qu'elle avait reçue. Un sanglot prit sa gorge de dégoût. Elle regarda son visage se durcir en comprenant son dégoût. Elle s'interrogeait sur la déception de son langage corporel qui était une transition de douceur et de désir, puis finalement revenue à cette position impersonnelle, qui lui était plus familière. Ses bras se croisèrent tout seuls, sur une posture défensive, il était plus à l'aise ainsi.

"Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'excuser" dit-il, ses mots froids et coupés.

Elle le regarda, évaluant cet homme qui faisait varier tellement de sentiments chez elle, que cela devrait être illégal. Elle avait quitté sa maison plus tôt, désespérée devant tout ce qu'elle ressentait, la peur pour sa mère, sa tristesse lacée à de la colère contre Elena, l'abandon irrationnelle qu'elle ressentait devant le départ de Tyler et la rage qui l'avait consumée quand elle avait vu l'image qu'Hayley lui avait envoyée. Elle avait été en hâte ici pour rejeter tout cela à ses pieds.

Elle savait aussi que tout cela n'était pas complètement vrai. Même avant que la photo fut envoyée, lorsqu'elle tournait et retournait dans le lit de sa mère, une nostalgie était intervenue dans ses pensées, que quelqu'un pourrait arranger ça. Personne n'avait jamais pensé, à arranger les choses pour elle. Non, c'était son rôle. Elle nettoyait les tâches de sang, les casseroles, travaillait dur en tant que sponsor sobre et aidait ses amis aliénés à provoquer Armageddon. Elle faisait cela et encore plus. Même après avoir été torturée par chaque créature connue de l'humanité, son rétablissement était _prévu _comme les nouvelles du soir. Cela se passerait sans que personne n'ait le temps de lever la main. Caroline était si fatiguée. Elle était tellement épuisée et voulait désespérément quelqu'un qui soit le nettoyeur de la casserole et son sponsor sobre. Tandis qu'elle se tordait dans les draps, elle s'était rendue compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis, comme un murmure dans le vent, son nom avait commencé à résonner comme une voix douce dans sa tête, plus elle l'ignorait, plus il devenait fort. Klaus.

Elle devrait le haïr. Elle devrait être dégoûtée d'elle-même. Bon sang, il ne s'était probablement même pas brossé les dents depuis ce baiser avec cette salope de louve et elle n'envisagerait même pas où ses lèvres avait dû aller. Caroline prit conscience des autres odeurs, le parfum d'Hayley n'était pas le seul qu'elle avait distingué dans la chambre.

"Oh mon dieu", répéta-t-elle, cette fois plus fort. "Tu as fait l'amour avec elle, _ici_, n'est-ce pas ? "

Klaus eût la bonne grâce de ne pas répondre, restant dans la même position, et rinçant ses lèvres, ses yeux restant de marbre.

"Oui, tu l'as fait." Caroline secoua la tête avec dégoût, "n'as-tu pas une once de dignité ? As-tu caché ton côté 'homme-à-putains' depuis tout ce temps ? "

Klaus répondit simplement avec cette combinaison de haussement des yeux, qu'il pensait être si charmant avant de se diriger vers sa table de dessin, ramassant le verre de scotch oublié qu'il s'était versé plus tôt. Prenant une gorgée, il considéra ses mots soigneusement.

"Permets-moi d'obtenir ce droit," commença-t-il, "j'ai des rapports sexuels, dans l'intimité de ma maison. Du sexe entre deux consentants (N-T : :D), adultes seuls, qui, pas que ce soit tes affaires, mais attendent depuis longtemps… " dit-il en sortant un peu du contexte, et pointant un doigt vers elle. "Si on ne compte pas le moment où tu m'as attaqué dans les bois pour un 'vampire-sexe'. Tes mots, pas les miens, sweetheart. Et après tout, je suis, comment m'as-tu appelé ? Ah oui, un 'homme-à-putains'. Est-ce bien cela ? "

Caroline parut contrite, mais pas assez pour avoir étancher sa colère grandissante.

"Non, n'essaies pas de t'en sortie de cette façon. Juste, il y a quelques jours, tu me tenais dans tes bras toute une nuit après m'avoir guérie d'une blessure mortelle, que, en passant, tu m'as donnée. Tu as laissé Tyler partir, pour moi, tout ça pour moi. Tes mots, pas les miens, sweetheart," dit-elle, ressortant ses propres paroles, "Et puis tu as des rapports sans signification avec une salope qui a ruiné ta vie ? Je ne pense pas ! "

"Je ne me souviens pas avoir dit qu'ils étaient 'sans signification'" dit-il avec désinvolture, mais gardant ostensiblement, un regard vers elle, jugeant l'impact de ses paroles.

Caroline tressaillit et fit un pas en arrière. Il faut dire que pour lui faire du mal, il avait bien réussi. Au fond, elle savait que ce qui s'était passé avec Hayley ne voulait rien dire. Caroline savait aussi que Klaus était quelqu'un qui ressentait profondément, que ce soit pour de la vengeance ou de l'amour. Il était évident que dans sa façon dysfonctionnelle de se soucier de sa famille, il était évident qu'il n'était pas dépourvu d'émotions. Chaque fois qu'il rugissait de colère, cela voulait dire quelque chose pour elle. Il demandait de la loyauté et Caroline n'arrivait pas à trouver un moment où il revenait sur sa parole. Etrangement, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance, alors quand il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, elle le croyait. Elle croyait aussi qu'elle retenait singulièrement son affection. Si elle avait tort à propos de ça, si Hayley signifiait réellement quelque chose pour lui, alors Caroline était stupide, celle qui avait accueilli un baiser au même endroit où une femme avait fait l'amour avec lui quelques minutes plus tôt.

La panique souffla sur Caroline et elle savait qu'elle devait sortir de ce manoir, loin de Klaus et de sa vie. Elle savait qu'elle ne devrait même pas être ici. Pour commencer, elle ne devrait même pas être en colère contre lui, ne devrait pas attendre de lui qu'il soit son ami, et ne certainement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il la réconforte.

Fermant les yeux, Caroline se rappelait les respirations que Stefan lui avait apprises il y a un temps, dans les toilettes du Grill. Des respirations à utiliser pour contrôler son vampirisme. Elle l'utilisait désormais pour son anxiété qui menaçait de la dépasser. Un souffle, deux, puis elle regarda Klaus avec son meilleur faux-sourire alors qu'elle passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, histoire de donner quelque chose à faire à ses mains.

"Tu as raison, Klaus, tu as absolument raison. Ce que tu fais dans ta propre maison, n'importe où, est ton affaire, pas la mienne. J'avais tort, je n'avais pas le droit de venir chez toi et commencer à jeter des accusations," dit-elle, les yeux brillants de larmes, "comme pour le baiser, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu t'excuses, c'était réciproque. Je vais rentrer chez moi et essayer de dormir un peu avant de rentrée à l'école demain."

Elle se retourna pour partir, mais encore une fois, il ne tarda pas à l'arrêter, saisissant ses bras.

Cette fois, cependant, il ne retint pas son emprise, ses bras tombèrent le long de ses côtes, mais ses yeux lui plaidèrent de rester. La lutte la draina, elle ne fit aucun geste pour partir, debout en silence, attendant de lui qu'il dise quelque chose.

Avec ses bras sur les côtés, cela lui donnait une certaine ouverture à laquelle elle n'était pas habituée. Ses yeux aussi étaient brillants de larmes, tandis qu'ils fixaient les siens. Ils étaient là pour ce qui paraissait, un moment ou une journée. Caroline ne savait pas. Enfin, il se mit à parler.

"Ça ne signifie rien, _elle_ ne signifie rien, Hayley…" Il s'étouffa en prononçant son nom, "…Ne signifie rien, bien sûr, tu as raison, je ne m'excuserais pas pour elle, pour toutes les raisons que j'ai déjà énoncées, ici, ce soir. Mais je suis désolé, parce que je t'ai fait du mal, je t'ai blessée, et cela n'avait jamais été mon intention." Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, clairement mal à l'aise avec les excuses et exposer ses sentiments pour elle une nouvelle fois, mais il n'en continua pas moins, "J'ai été clair avec toi en ce qui concernait mes sentiments que je n'ai pas eu en mille ans, sans inclure ma famille, " il s'arrêta, cherchant ses yeux pour lui donner une raison de continuer. Elle hocha la tête légèrement, lui donnant la permission.

"Quant à ce baiser… C'était le moment le plus exquis de mon existence. Si c'est la seule chose que nous aurons partagé, ça me suffit tu dois le savoir, sweetheart." Il leva le bras, sa main faisant ventouse à son visage, son pouce lui caressant la joue. Pendant un moment, elle se pencha vers cette caresse. Malgré sa colère, elle savait que, pour une raison quelconque, cet homme avait la capacité de la faire sentir comme si elle n'avait pas le poids du mal entier à porter sur ses épaules. Si elle avait été honnête avec elle-même, elle aurait admis que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle n'était pas partie avec Tyler. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Klaus, honnêtement, elle ne savait même pas si elle l'aimait vraiment la plupart du temps. Mais il avait une emprise sur elle, qu'elle n'était pas prête à laisser partir. Elle ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'elle reconnaissait quelque chose en elle-même, ou si elle était aspirée par sa force. Quoi qu'il en soit, Caroline reconnaissait que pour l'instant, il restait une partie de sa vie.

"J'ai vraiment besoin de rentrer chez moi, " déclara Caroline, ne bougeant pas, le laissant rompre le contact cette fois-ci. Il comprit le pouvoir qu'elle lui donnait en ce moment, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Une compréhension calme passa entre eux, il recula, abandonnant sa main.

"Puis-je t'escorter à ta maison ? "

Caroline ne l'avait même pas considéré. De la force qui lui restait, elle répondit :

"Je vais bien pouvoir rentrer chez moi toute seule. Je suis forte, _ageless, fearless_." Un sourire toucha ses lèvres en répétant sa description, lorsqu'ils étaient debout, dans la cuisine des Gilbert.

"En effet, love, tu l'es." Son bras balaya vers la porte, lui montrant le chemin. Elle marcha dans le manoir, seule, la noirceur des chambres autour d'elle, les ombres se cachant dans les coins.

"Bonne nuit Klaus. " Chuchota-t-elle, arrivée devant la porte, sachant qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

Caroline prit une profonde inspiration alors que la porte se refermait derrière elle. Se retournant, elle s'émerveilla devant la rougeur dans le ciel et un petit rire lui échappa quand elle comprit qu'un nouveau jour se levait.

End.

* * *

L'auteure a mis « fin », donc logiquement, je mets « end » x3.

* * *

J'espère que mes phrases n'ont pas été trop confuses, j'ai galéré à traduire ce chapitre ! Dîtes s'il y a des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire, ça pourrait m'arriver ! La prochaine fois je prendrais une traduction beaucoup moins compliquée x3

Si le cœur vous en dit, n'hésitez pas à me retrouver sur mes autres traductions ou mes fictions ! Je promets de garder le même sourire et de partager mon pot de glace :D !

**Bisous Chères Lectrices de Cette Planète Bleue ! ^o^**


End file.
